Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a marking apparatus and, more particularly, to a two piece marking attachment for a tape measure.
Description of the Prior Art
The use and design of a tape measure to make measurements for various purposes is well established. A problem which still exists, however, is that it is often difficult for a single user to both handle a tape measure for making measurements and mark the specific placement of desired measurements. Thus, there remains a need for a tape measure marking attachment that can removably attach to a conventional tape measure and be used to make a marking therefrom. It would be helpful if such a tape measure marking attachment locked onto a tape measure at a desired location to ensure it could make a precise marking at the desired location. It would be additionally desirable for such a tape measure marking attachment to include an integrated marking tip suitable to leave an erasable mark on a surface in a selected location.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a tape measure marking attachment adapted to be snapped on a tape measure and mark a surface from its location on the tape measure. The primary components in Applicant's tape measure marking attachment are a hinged ring base, a securing clip, and a marking member. When in operation, the tape measure marking attachment enables the marking of a desired measurement on a surface solely through the tape measure body. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.